totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowe Twarze
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 3! Poprzednio: 3 utworzone drużyny zostały wprowadzone do ich nowego domu. Niektórzy przeszukiwali tereny wokół ich obozów, inni niekoniecznie robili cokolwiek. Zawodnicy mieli zbudować swoje własne domy w których będą mieszkać. Niektórzy się postarali i ich wysiłek nawet się opłacił.. gdyby nie fakt że nadciągnęły Wilki. Głodne zaczęły ich atakować. Ich domki stawały w ruinie. Jedna drużyna zachowała większość domu i pracowała zespołowo w odganianiu wilków i to ona była bezpieczna. Jedna z trzech jednak wybrała się na ceremonię i Andrew utracił swoje życie. Kto będzie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror (Intro) Korianth Sektor NoStaLgicznych SocJoPatów: 150px Shawn siedział w kącie domu. Shawn: 'Głupie wilki... już wolałbym zombie.... ''Otrzepał się. 'Selene: '''Uh...osobiście nie chciałabym ani wilków ani zombie. Jesteś cały? ''Mruknęła podchodząc do chłopaka. Chciała się upewnić czy nie jest zbytnio ranny. '''Jurgita: Fajnie wyzwanie. Powiedziała zadowolona pod nosem. '' '''Shawn:' Nie, spoko, nic mi nie jest... ;) Selene: 'Noo, całe szczęście. ''Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i zwróciła w stronę Jurgity. '''Selene: I jednocześnie nasze pierwsze zwycięstwo. Oby tak dalej. Jurgita: Pokazaliśmy wole walki. Działamy świetnie. Rzuciła z uśmiechem. '' '''Shawn:' Ciekawi mnie tylko, kto zginął... Selene: Uhm...nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć...ogółem..trochę mnie przeraża fakt tych śmierci... Mruknęła zamyślona. Jurgita podeszła bliżej. Jurgita: Czy fakt śmierci jest okropny...najgorsze jest to, że w najlepszym wypadku jest z nas przeżyje... Mruknęła smutna. '' '''Shawn: '''Ech... taka już dola tego programu :/ Nie przejmują się nikim, póki nie masz dobrego prawnika... '''Selene: '''Może...trzeba w takim wypadku żyć tym co mamy teraz...po prostu. '''Jurgita: '''Trzeba żyć tym co mamy teraz... ''Westchnęła cicho. Shawn: No cóż, więc żeby przeżyć, musimy wygrać dziś wyzwanie :D A potem spróbujemy choć trochę zrealizować ma... Wyjął zdjęcie Jasmine i na nie spojrzał. Zrobiło mu się smutno. Shawn: ...rzenia Selene westchnęła cicho spoglądając na chłopaka, następnie zerknęła na Jurgitę. Selene: Może lepiej, jak zostanie sam...musi to jakoś przełknąć... Szepnęła do niej. Jurgita: Może chodźmy gdzieś razem posiedzieć...? Odszepnęła cicho. Shawn nie był jednak aż tak załamany, schował szybko zdjęcie. Shawn: Żegnaj... Jasmine. Selene: 'Okeej... ''Obie dziewczyny udały się do drugiej części domu, oddzielonej ścianą od poprzedniego pomieszczenia. '''Selene: A z Tobą jak? Nie jesteś za bardzo ranna? Jurgita spojrzała z uśmiechem na Selene. Jurgita: 'Jestem cała i zdrowa pani kapitan. Potrafie zadbać o siebie. ''Pokazała kciuk w górę że jest okej. '''Jurgita: Bardziej martwię się o Ciebie... W tym momencie wrócił Piers, wyraźnie było widać że utyka na prawą nogę. Co ciekawe, drużyna nie widziała go od pokonania wilków i dopiero po eliminacji którą śledził z bezpiecznego miejsca postanowił wrócić do "bazy". Poszedł bez słowa na swoje łóżko (materac, koc, cokolwiek) usiadł opierając się o ścianę (lub ziemię, cokolwiek znowu). Uspokojony Shawn spojrzał na niego Shawn: Eee... Piers? Coś ci się... stało? Zapytał z lekkim nie pokojem. Shawn: Utykasz... Selene: 'Piers? Gdzieś Ty się podziewał tyle czasu...? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej... ''Odparła zatroskana siadając obok niego z apteczką. '''Selene (PZ): Robię z siebie jakąś siostrę miłosierdzia... No ale muszę dbać o naszą formę! Nie skażę nikogo na śmierć! No...może Levianne... Jurgita zmierzyła tylko wzrokiem Piersa,a on wziął od Selene apteczkę. Piers: 'Obserwowałem ceremonię... ''Zaczął robić tam sobie przy nodze coś. 'Piers: '''Nieprzyjemny widok... ''Pogrzebał coś przy nodze, owinął ją bandarzem i zasunął nogawkę, oddając apteczkę Selene. '' '''Piers: '''Dzięki. ''Wstał, po czym znowu lekko utykając udał się w stronę wyjścia. '''Shawn: Według mnie nie powinieneś się nigdzi ruszać... kto wie, czy nic ci się poważniejszego nie stało... Sektor Sześciu Serc: 150px Na tym co zostało w ich sektorze.. nie można nawet nazwać kupą śmieci. Jednakże był w podłym nastroju. Powoli uświadamiał sobie, że rzeczywiście ktoś zginął. William: Straszne.. Z przerażeniem spoglądał an spopielony domek. Sam skulił się i wodził wzrokiem. William: 'To show.. oni kłamią. ''Przymrużył oczy. '''William: Tak.. co powiem to racja! Katie była w szoku po egzekucji Andrewa. Miała ciche nadzieje, że się zaprzyjaźnią ;( Katie: 'Sadie, już bałam się, że coś Ci się stanie, cieszę się, że zostałaś ;( ''Złapały się za ręce. 'Katie: '''A co jeśli któraś z Nas będzie następna?! ''Po policzku spłynęło jej kilka łez, zauważyła, że cała drużyna jest wyposażona jedynie w wannę. '''Katie: '''Kurde, do tego nie mamy nawet gdzie spać. ;( '''William: Bynajmniej. Podszedł do dziewczyn, woląc jednak trzymać się w grupie. William: Znając taką stawkę tymbardziej trzeba wziąć się w garść. I na dodatek nic się nie ostało... Katie wcześniej jakoś specjalnie nie zwracała uwagi a Williama jednak gdy ten do niej podszedł to Katie wiedziała, że to ten jedyny. Katie: 'Hihi <3 Zgadzam się <3 ''Była wpatrzone w jego szare, ale intygujące oczy. 'William: '''Oh.. Sadie? ''W pierwszech chwili nie rozpoznał dziewczyny. Kojarzył ją nieco inaczej. '' '''William: '''Chwila? Siostry? ''Sadie była trochę zrozpaczona po ostatnich wydarzeniach. 'Sadie: '''Hę? Ja jestem Sadie, tak... Chodzi ci o Katie? To nie moja siostra, to moja NPDKŻIJD czyli najlepsza przyjaciółka do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej. ''Sadie uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do Williama i spojrzała na Katie. 'Sadie: '''Katie, nie możemy zginąć! Jesteśmy na to za młode! Jeszcze tyle życia przed nami... Musimy się stąd wydostać, wszyscy! ''Sadie zaczęła płakać. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę być silna i wygrać to! Jeśli mam umrzeć to tylko z Katie... Tak bardzo się cieszę, że mogę być teraz przy niej, reszta jest nieważna. Pokonamy to razem! Sektor Jamniczych Kul: 150px Maggie tymczasem bez żadnego alter-ego próbowała odbudować... choć trochę, domek na drzewie. 'Maggie: '''Ech... Co ja robię. Nigdy nie dam rady tego odbudować... Spójrz tylko... To żałosne. ''Mimo to nie przestawała pracować. Wbijała parę desek na drzewie, była w trakcie robienia podłogi. 'Maggie: '''Mam wrażenie, że sobie przez was narobiłam trochę problemów. Jakoś to przeżyję. ... ''(Możecie sobie swobodnie pisać, i zwiedzać, miejsca te same co w poprzednim odcinku plus wasze domki które albo odbudowaliście, albo są w ruinie. Prowadzący będą w miare swoich możliwości monitorować co się dzieje i się wtrącać. Zadanie Rozpoczyna się w Czwartek o 16) Wieża: (Przeznaczone dla ekipy) Piętro Ekipy: Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror